Tales of war
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: War does not determine who is right —only who is left.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _. Este consistía en escribir cuatro viñetas (porque el foro cumple cuatro años) con una lista de cuatro cosas y yo elegí los cuatro elementos._

 _Agradecimientos a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por el beteo del fic._

* * *

 **Tales of war**

* * *

 **Tierra**

Padma cogió su pluma, dispuesta a acabar los deberes de Historia de la Magia que el profesor Binns les había mandado para el verano; pero los gritos de Lavender Brown y su hermana en el patio, no solo conseguían que no fuese capaz de concentrarse, sino que agotaban la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba (y que ella solía jactarse de esta por ser inagotable). No era el primer día que le pasaba eso, desde que Lavender Brown había llegado a su casa hacía un mes, la muchacha no se podía sacar de la cabeza el agudo tono de voz de la amiga de su hermana.

Miró por la ventana y las vio a ambas sentadas debajo del sauce llorón que se encontraba en su jardín. Estarían cotilleando sobre los últimos artículos de Corazón de Bruja o sobre el descubrimiento de las aptitudes de Lavender Brown para la Adivinación (o más bien, celebrando su gran inventiva). La mejor amiga de su hermana no era santo de devoción para Padma, era demasiado ruidosa, demasiado coqueta y cotilla, lo cual estaba empezando a influir en su hermana. Al menos antes había tenido su casa como refugio seguro de las banales conversaciones de las dos muchachas, pero cual había sido su sorpresa al descubrir que Parvati había invitado a Lavender a pasar un mes de verano con ellas.

Parvati y Padma siempre habían sido muy diferentes, pero siempre habían sido mejores amigas, aparte de hermanas. Nunca habían tenido muchos amigos, así que se apoyaban la una a la otra, jugaban juntas, leían juntas, paseaban juntas. Sin embargo, eso ya no era así. Lavender parecía haberse atado con una cadena a su hermana, eran inseparables y eso significaba que Padma quedaba fuera de la ecuación. Aunque para ser justos, más de una vez Lavender y su hermana la habían instado a que se uniese a ellas cuando salían por el pueblo, pero había rechazado todos los ofrecimientos. No se sentía cómoda, sentía como si no encajara, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con su hermana de los temas cotidianos cuando su amiga estaba delante.

Aunque no era eso lo que la inquietaba, se notaba que su hermana se divertía mucho más comentando los amoríos de Hogwarts que hablando con ella, pero la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos la vitalidad de su hermana y sus comentarios dulces, que se enfrentaban a los sarcásticos de Padma, sus sonrisas y sus carcajadas en los momentos más innecesarios.

Estando inmersa en sus pensamientos, apenas oyó como alguien tocaba a su puerta.

—Adelante. —La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Lavender Brown al otro lado. Padma se levantó de su escritorio, dejando sus deberes detrás de ella; no estaba de humor como para que la muchacha se riese de ella por estar haciendo la tarea un día tan bueno como aquel.

—Buenos días —saludó Lavender, algo cohibida.

—Hola —saludó la chica y, tras unos segundos de silencio, siguió hablando—: no es por ser maleducada, pero sabes que este no es el cuarto de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que la habitación de Parvati se distingue bastante. —Padma sonrió al comentario, su hermana se había decidido a decorar la puerta de su habitación cuando había recibido su carta de Hogwarts y esta estaba llena de dibujos de escobas voladoras, varitas, gatos, explosiones de magia…—. Yo había venido a hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —se extrañó la muchacha.

—Sí, vengo a despedirme, me voy mañana temprano y no creo que estés despierta a esa hora teniendo en cuenta que duermes como un lirón. —Padma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lavender la detuvo—. Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación, yo no te caigo bien, tú… bueno no me caes bien, aunque tampoco me caes mal, simplemente no has hablado nunca conmigo. Pero me gustaría que nos llevásemos mejor —terminó la muchacha sonriendo.

—Eso es algo complicado, somos muy diferentes. Forzar las cosas a veces solo lleva a empeorarlas.

—Bueno, no creo que podamos caer más bajo que esto. Llevo un mes en tu casa y la conversación más larga que he compartido contigo ha sido sobre lo salada que estaba la comida. Lo cual es normal, ya que huías despavorida cada vez que nos veías entrar a Parvati y a mí por la puerta e imagino que no era por la presencia de tu hermana.

—Yo no huía, tenía cosas que hacer —contestó Padma.

—Pues tienes una agenda más ocupada que tu padre, porque hasta a él lo he visto más que a ti.

—Deberes.

—Debes haber acabado los deberes de todos los años que nos quedan en Hogwarts —respondió Lavender—. Mira, yo solo estoy diciendo que deberíamos llevarnos bien, no por ti, ni por mí, sino por Parvati. Te echa de menos, eres su mejor amiga, pero se encuentra con que sus dos mejores amigas no se soportan entre sí —explicó la muchacha—. Por favor.

—Está bien —contestó Padma tras meditarlo unos segundos. Obviamente lo haría por su hermana, aunque el precio fuese tener al lado a una chica que parecía tener una bocina como cuerdas vocales.

Lavender sonrió.

—¿Qué tal un abrazo para sellar el pacto?

—¿Eso no se hace normalmente con un apretón de manos? —No pudo decir la siguiente frase que tenía en mente, porque la amiga de su hermana ya la había abrazado. Viéndose obligada a devolver el abrazo, Padma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No eres tan amargada como dicen —comentó Lavender cuando la soltó.

—Oye, ¿quién dice que soy amargada? —preguntó Padma con verdadera curiosidad, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada de la muchacha y el sonido de sus pasos bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad.

O—O

Todo era caos, humo, explosiones, muerte. Padma, que siempre había adorado Hogwarts, no pudo sino sentir pena al ver el dolor que parecían sentir los muros al verse testigos de esa tragedia. Pero no tenía tiempo para parase a pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar a su hermana. Parvati había salido corriendo, dispuesta a luchar contra los mortífagos antes de que Padma hubiese llegado hasta ella. Tras las explosiones, se encontraban los cadáveres. Sintió nauseas al ver el del pequeño Colin Creevey tras unos escombros y solo tuvo tiempo de cerrarle los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Padma devolvió un hechizo que le acababan de lanzar, a pesar de que siempre se le había dado mejor la teoría que la práctica. Durante su quinto y séptimo año había aprendido algunos trucos en el Ejército de Dumbledore. No tenía tiempo que perder, se escabulló de la pelea, intentando despistar al mortífago que la perseguía. De repente, un rayo de luz golpeó al mortífago, la muchacha se giró para ver a su amigo Terry Boot, cuyo pelo rubio parecía ceniza, y su sonrisa había mudado a una expresión seria.

—He visto a tu hermana en el patio, ayudando a Thomas. Ve a por ella —exclamó el muchacho, lanzando un hechizo hacia uno de los mortífagos que luchaba contra dos chicas de Gryffindor; creía recordar que sus nombres eran Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson.

—Gracias —gritó la muchacha mientras corría hacia el lugar donde le había señalado Terry.

Cuando bajó a la planta baja la vio, espalda con espalda con Dean Thomas, lanzando haces de luz que se mezclaban en el patio.

Padma debió ser la única persona que ahí, en medio de la batalla, rodeada de caos, humo, explosiones y muerte, sonrió.

Estaba viva. Parvati estaba viva.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese acercarse a ella para tirarle de la oreja y llevarla a un lugar seguro, vio como Hermione Granger lanzaba un hechizo que le dio a un hombre que se encontraba sobre una chica con el cuerpo ensangrentado. Lo único que Padma pudo ver de la muchacha fueron algunos mechones de cabello rizado color miel. No necesitó más, había visto ese cabello, día tras día, como encadenado al de su hermana.

Lavender Brown.

Corrió hacia la muchacha y se arrodilló ante ella. Estaba cubierta de sangre, de arañazos, de mordiscos.

—Por favor, no estés muerta, no estés muerta —le tomó el pulso con las manos temblorosas.

Estaba viva.

Entonces, en medio de toda esa vorágine de destrucción, su mente se despejó. Tenía que sacarla de ahí; si se quedaba moriría desangrada o sería alcanzada por algún otro hechizo. Tenía que llevarla al Gran Comedor, habría alguna medimaga o enfermera dispuesta a ayudarla, aún podía salvarla. La fuerza física nunca había sido la mejor parte de Padma, prefería leer, escribir, hablar, incluso dar una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas antes de hacer ejercicio, pero no tenía más remedio que cargar a la mejor amiga de su hermana hasta el Gran Comedor. Y no esperaba que ella ayudase mucho.

—Vamos, Lavender —murmuró mientras levantaba a la chica, que era un peso muerto—, no te vas a morir, ¿vale? Y cuando termine esta guerra vamos a ser las mejores amigas, te lo aseguro. Parvati va a estar muy orgullosa de nosotras. —Ya no sabía si esas palabras iban dirigidas a Lavender o a ella misma, pero no podía dejar de hablar.

Cuando vio la puerta del Gran Comedor quiso llorar del alivio, estaban ahí, tan cerca. Le dolía el hombro, y en alguna parte del trayecto un hechizo le había alcanzado el tobillo y hacía esfuerzos para no gritar del dolor. El alivio le hizo olvidarse de dónde estaba. Seguía en medio de la caótica batalla, con Lavender en su hombro, moribunda. Fue esa milésima de segundo la que aprovechó un mortífago y Padma, al oír el hechizo, solo tuvo tiempo de colocar a Lavender tras ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y todo explotó.

 _«_ Lavender _»_

Ese fue el único pensamiento que consiguió que hizo que Padma abriese los ojos, ignorando el agudo dolor que sentía en la cabeza y en su tobillo. Miró detrás de ella. Lavender seguía ahí, pero estaba más pálida, y Padma no estaba segura de cuánta sangre más podría perder.

—Por favor, ayuda —exclamó la muchacha desesperada, pero el fragor de la batalla parecía silenciar su voz.

Miró a su alrededor, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? En medio de una batalla, en medio de los gritos, del dolor, de la confusión. No era su lugar, no era el lugar de nadie. Y Padma, la muchacha que siempre se había enorgullecido de sus notas altas, de sus juicios sobre la sociedad, sobre las personas, se sintió inútil. No tenía el valor, ni el arrojo, no tenía la habilidad, nada importaba el conocimiento teórico en esa situación.

Un quejido de dolor de Lavender la despertó de su reflexión. No iba a llegar al Gran Comedor, no podía levantarse, y mucho menos andar, pero no podía dejarla morir.

—Escúchame, Lavender, vamos a salir de esta. —Agarró con fuerza su varita y quiso recordar algún hechizo que la sacase de esa situación y sonrió cuando recordó uno que había leído durante ese curso para la clase de Pociones—. Vale, voy a intentarlo, pero tienes que ayudarme, no puedo hacerlo sola. —La voz se le quebró—. Me ha costado demasiado acostumbrarme a tu presencia como para que ahora decidas irte. —Y, dicho eso, apuntó con la varita a las heridas de su amiga y se concentró en el hechizo.

Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos cuando vio que el hechizo comenzaba a hacer efecto: las heridas se estaban cerrando. Padma sabía que eso solo era superficial, los daños internos continuaban, pero eso detendría la salida de sangre, le daría algo de tiempo. La muchacha siguió realizando el trabajo, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un sollozo. Lo iba a conseguir, podía hacerlo.

—¿Padma? —La muchacha levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la llamada y allí vio a su hermana, con una mueca de desconcierto, acompañada por Dean Thomas. Se acercó rápidamente, dejando a su acompañante luchando contra otro de los mortífago—¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? ¿No te habías ido a Hogsmeade?

—No podía irme sin ti —contestó su hermana—. Necesito tu ayuda, tienes que llevar a Lavender al Gran Comedor. Di que la ha mordido Fenrir Greyback, que ha perdido mucha sangre, que he cerrado las heridas superficialmente, pero no he podido hacer más. Aún está viva —añadió la chica en un susurro.

—Pero tú… —Parvati miró a su hermana con aflicción.

—Yo no puedo moverme, pero estoy bien, al menos consciente —contestó Padma—. Corre, después puedes venir a por mí.

—¡Vendré lo más rápido posible! —Y así, Parvati se echó a Lavender al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Esa imagen fue la última que vio antes de que un hechizo alcanzase su espalda, haciendo que cayese al suelo, con una mueca de dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _. Este consistía en escribir cuatro viñetas (porque el foro cumple cuatro años) con una lista de cuatro cosas y yo elegí los cuatro elementos._

 _Agradecimientos a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por el beteo del fic._

* * *

 **Tales of war**

* * *

 **Agua**

Hannah torció el gesto cuando recibió los primeros rayos de sol dándole en la cara cuando salió del castillo. Siempre le habían gustado los días así, adoraba ponerse de cara al sol, cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Pero hoy parecía que el cielo, al aparecer así de despejado, quería reírse de ella. De ella y de todo Hogwarts, porque, aunque intentasen salir del castillo difícilmente les daría el sol. Una sombra aún mayor lo ocultaba, o más bien dos: Amycus y Alecto Carrow.

 _La sombra se acercó sin detener su monólogo del que ella solo entendía palabras sueltas, nombres, apellidos, el suyo entre ellos. Intentó decírselo, pero la sombra no escuchaba, solo hablaba._

Una tímida lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Hannah recordando los gritos de su compañero al verse arrastrado a la sala de castigo, mirándola, suplicándole que hiciese algo, que le salvase. Se la secó con violencia. No se merecía esa lágrima, no se merecía sentir pena por ella misma ni por los demás cuando no quería ayudarles, cuando no lo hacía por miedo. Había girado la cara, había corrido, ignorando las miradas del resto de sus compañeros. Solo cuando salió del castillo pudo respirar. El colegio la asfixiaba, veía las cicatrices de Neville recorriéndole el cuerpo como a un mapa al que se le hace una nueva señal cada día, veía a sus compañeros contestándole a los Carrow, plantándoles cara, defendiendo sus ideales, como si solo eso importase, como si no hubiese más en esta vida. Hannah los envidiaba, los veía y le habría gustado ser como ellos, valiente, audaz…

Pero entonces recordó el dolor.

Hannah era pequeña cuando lo conoció, una niña sonriente, con dos trenzas rubias a los lados de su cara. Siempre con la cabeza en otro mundo, solo preocupada por la salud de sus muñecas y por bailar en la sala de estar de su casa, descalza, girando y riendo (aún escuchando las advertencias de su madre de lejos, como si estuviese lejos, en otra realidad). Era incapaz de creer que un hombre que le quisiese comprar un helado tenía alguna otra intención. Claro, ella, deseando poder probar ese sabor que Florean le había recomendado hacía poco, sonrió y aceptó sin dudar esa oportunidad (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su madre se había negado a comprárselo por miedo a que enfermase). Durante los siguientes años, su madre se había encargado de recordarle cuan mala había sido su decisión, sin importarle que ella ya había sufrido las consecuencias en su propio cuerpo.

A nadie parecía importarle.

 _El dolor envolviéndola con sus largos brazos, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel, instándola a gritar y ella sin resistirse._

La encontraron. Hannah no supo después de cuánto. Su padre le diría que solo habían sido tres días, que el cuerpo de aurores había sido rápido, que debían dar las gracias. La muchacha no las dio, no le salían las palabras, había gritado tanto que su voz se había esfumado y sus cuerdas vocales se resistían a vibrar. No lloró, tenía miedo de que se le gastasen las lágrimas y no las tuviese para ocasiones bonitas, para olvidar el dolor.

Por desgracia, estaba equivocada, no olvidó. Las pesadillas no acabaron, pero sí la desconfianza, el silencio y la amargura. Volvió a sonreír como antes, a girar descalza, pero ahora lo hacía más lento, con miedo a caer, pensando en cada paso que daba.

—¿Ya has terminado de torturarte a ti misma? —Hannah miró a su lado, descubriendo la figura de Zacharias Smith junto a ella.

—Buenas tardes, Zach —dijo haciendo una mueca al intentar componer una sonrisa.

—Los Carrows son unos cabrones, tú no.

Y ahí estaba, su amigo Zach, aún sin el don de la palabra, siempre sabía qué decir. Normalmente era brusco, maleducado y grosero, pero, cuando se encontraba mal, sus palabras eran como un bálsamo para sus oídos.

—¿No es tan culpable el que hace como el que deja hacer?

—El que deja hacer —meditó Zach en voz alta—. Es fácil juzgarlo cuando no estás en su piel, ¿cuál habría sido tu maravilloso plan? ¿Enfrentarte a dos magos oscuros tú sola? Vaya, qué gran idea, tienes todas las de ganar.

—Neville lo hace —musitó la muchacha.

—Longbottom es un idiota. —Al ver cómo Hannah lo miraba indignada, añadió—: Sí, ya sé que te gusta, pero una cosa no quita la otra. —Su compañera enrojeció—. Dime, ¿para qué le han servido a Longbottom sus grandes hazañas? ¿Para recibir el aplauso de sus amigos, aún más descerebrados que él?

—Lucha por sus ideales, es valiente.

—La lucha puede considerarse como tal cuando sirve para algo.

—¿Hay que callar cuando ves una injusticia? —protestó Hannah.

—Si ves que no puedes hacer nada, sí. Y con nada me refiero a nada útil, porque dejarse castigar por los Carrow no cuenta como algo útil.

—Le da a la gente esperanza de que algo va a cambiar.

—Mientras te destroza —contestó Zach.

—Cuando salga de Hogwarts, lucharé —decidió Hannah.

—Dolerá —Zach era una de las pocas personas del castillo a las que la muchacha se había atrevido a contar su experiencia.

—Lo sé —contestó Hannah; lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo atrapada en el miedo.

—Simplemente, no mueras —le dijo Zach mirándola—. El resto de la vida será muy aburrida sin ti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _. Este consistía en escribir cuatro viñetas (porque el foro cumple cuatro años) con una lista de cuatro cosas y yo elegí los cuatro elementos._

 _Agradecimientos a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por el beteo del fic._

* * *

 **Tales of war**

* * *

 **Aire**

Alicia jadeó, escondida tras un árbol. No había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para perder a los mortífagos, nunca lo era si no tenía su escoba en mano. Oía sus pasos, rompiendo algunas ramas caídas. Pero no le oía a él.

Desde que habían empezado esa locura, Lee Jordan siempre había estado guardándole las espaldas, con su sonrisa y sobre todo con sus fantásticos encantamientos. En realidad había sido él quien la había convencido para meterse de lleno en esa locura, no habría aceptado la propuesta si hubiese sido otro. Solo había una persona que fuese capaz de convencerla de unirse a un grupo de resistencia contra los mortífagos después de lo que había pasado en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, como siempre le pasaba, al recordar esa noche. Ellos habían tenido suerte, habían conseguido esconderse, pero por desgracia, la mayoría no había tenido la misma fortuna.

Cuando Hagrid había llegado a las puertas del castillo, cargando el cuerpo de Harry en sus brazos, todo fue caos. Los más rápidos se desaparecieron, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Miró donde antes se encontraba su mano derecha, sorprendiéndose como la primera vez al ver el muñón en el que terminaba su brazo. Aún no estaba acostumbrada y dudaba, por mucho que Katie insistiese, que lo fuese a estar alguna vez. Era un recordatorio de que no había podido hacer nada por Angelina, de que no había podido hacer nada por ninguno de los quedó en el castillo.

Había sido una matanza.

A lo mejor era por eso por lo que estaba ahí corriendo tras los mortífagos (aunque la mayoría de las veces solía ser a la inversa), librando una guerra que ya estaba perdida. Por intentar olvidar los gritos que resonaban desde dentro de Hogwarts cuando ella iba hacia Hogsmeade, sin mirar atrás. Bueno, y porque se lo había pedido él.

Cuando él llegó al apartamento, Alicia ya había hecho la maleta. No tenía familiares, habían muerto en la guerra y sus objetos personales se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, por lo que no había sido una tarea difícil. Entonces él había llamado a la puerta, con su rostro cruzado por una cicatriz, hablándole en voz alta sobre un grupo de resistencia, como si nadie pudiese escucharlo, como si hubiesen ganado la guerra (después se enteraría de que había puesto hechizos de silencio por todo el edificio antes de pegar a la puerta).

Contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse.

Todo era cuestión de probabilidad, había miles de árboles en ese bosque, no podían mirar tras todos. Sólo tenía que tener algo de suerte, de la cual no había mostrado ningún atisbo durante la guerra. Las articulaciones le dolían de estar en tensión, casi temía tragar saliva y que le escuchasen.

Y entonces lo pensó: «ahora».

Sacó la varita, asomó la cabeza y, advirtiendo que el mortífago estaba lo suficientemente cerca, atacó.

La muchacha sonrió, saliendo de su escondite, y miró al hombre caído: ahora sólo quedaban dos.

Un grito rompió el silencio del bosque y Alicia habría reconocido ese sonido en cualquier lugar.

Lee.

A la mierda la prudencia y el sigilo.

Echó a correr, hacia el origen del grito, sabiendo que una chica alta corriendo por mitad del bosque no era un blanco difícil. Y también pensó así uno de sus perseguidores, porque Alicia tuvo que utilizar sus buenos reflejos de cazadora para esquivar un hechizo dirigido hacia ella.

Cuando se giró, reconoció al mortífago.

Miles Bletchey.

Tenía su misma edad y habían coincidido en Hogwarts. No es que lo hubiese conocido muy bien, pero sabía que no era una mala persona, algo graciosete, tal vez contestón y un pelín imbécil, pero no malo.

—Bletchey.

—Spinnet.

—Esto va a acabar rápido —comentó el muchacho lanzando un hechizo y escondiéndose tras un árbol.

Alicia creó un escudo consiguiendo repeler el hechizo.

—He mejorado, ¿sabes, Bletchey? —contestó intentando lanzar un haz de luz contra el árbol donde se encontraba su adversario, el cual se desvió hacia el árbol de al lado.

—Sí, pero hay cosas que no cambian, la puntería que tienes con la quaffle la pierdes con la varita en mano.

Alicia apretó los dientes. A veces se preguntaba cuándo dejaría de tenerle miedo a la magia, tal vez cuando la imagen de su madre siendo consumida por su propio hechizo se borrase de su mente, o cuando su vida estuviese realmente en peligro y la magia fuese su única vía de escape; pero, hasta ese momento, sabía perfectamente lo que hacer. Solo debía acercarse lo suficiente a su enemigo para que el impacto fuese certero, sin importar su puntería.

Obviamente, su oponente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando ese momento.

Vio venir el hechizo y se preparó. Era algo que le había enseñado Angelina, suicida por excelencia. La mejor manera de ganar a un enemigo era hacerle creer que habías caído. Fue fácil, solo tuvo que levantar la varita más lento de lo normal, justo después de hacer un encanto protector sobre su cuerpo, y fingir el grito ahogado al levantar tarde el escudo y después volar.

Aterrizó a unos metros de su posición inicial y reprimió una mueca de dolor; no había sido un aterrizaje muy tranquilo. Tuvo que reprimir también su sonrisa al escuchar los pasos dubitativos de Miles Bletchey acercándose a ella.

Un poco más cerca.

Solo un poco más.

—Lo siento, Spinnet. —La disculpa la dejó helada durante unos segundos y cuando se recuperó solo pudo decir:

—Yo también lo siento, ¡ _desmaius_! — El hechizo acertó, aunque no en pleno pecho, y mandó a su rival volando al otro lado del claro.

Alicia respiró aliviada al ver como Miles se quedaba paralizado en el suelo y miró a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde debía ir, a lo mejor si hubiese tenido la orientación de George, no le habría sido difícil encontrar a Lee, pero en ese bosque solo estaba ella.

Entonces, una explosión retumbó en todo el bosque. Alicia se mordió el labio. Era la única pista que tenía, así que se lanzó a correr hacia el origen de la explosión.

Cuando llegó, lo vio allí.

Lee estaba tirado en el suelo, con heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero estaba sonriendo. Aún teniendo en cuenta que un mortífago le amenazaba con la varita en alto.

—Te dije que no tocases eso —comentó él, no parecía que estuviese allí, en un bosque en medio de ninguna parte, con un hombre apuntándole con una varita. Su voz le recordaba a las tardes de estudio en la Torre de Gryffindor, en las que él no paraba de hablar, intentando conseguir que alguna de sus compañeras dejase de estudiar y lo acompañase a dar mil y una vueltas al castillo—. Los petardos tienen la mala costumbre de explotar, ¿sabes?

—Cállate —exclamó el mortífago estirando aún más el brazo.

Aún no la había descubierto, así que eso le daba una oportunidad de oro y no tardó en aprovecharla.

Un haz de luz salió disparado de su varita y Alicia quiso hechizarse a sí misma cuando vio como este se desviaba, sin ni siquiera rozar a su enemigo.

Al menos se podía decir que el ataque sorpresa estaba descartado.

—¡Alicia! —exclamó Lee a la vez que la varita de la muchacha saltaba de su mano por obra de un hechizo del mortífago.

—Creo que te has buscado a la salvadora más torpe que había en el mundo mágico —rió el hombre acercándose a Lee—. Antes tenía mis reservas con matarte, pero siempre es un placer ver a la gente sufrir tras presenciar la muerte de un amigo, sobre todo…

Alicia no sabía lo que iba a decir el mortífago justo después de que su puño aterrizase en la cara de él, ni le interesaba.

—¡Buen golpe, Ali! —exclamó Lee desde el suelo.

La muchacha recogió su varita del suelo y se apresuró a apuntar al mortífago, pero antes de que pudiese girarse, escuchó un chasquido y había desaparecido.

—No puede ser —exclamó.

—Oh sí, sí puede ser —comentó Lee con una mueca de dolor—. Por cierto, menudo golpe, ¿desde cuándo pegas tan bien con la izquierda?

—Desde que no hay otra opción para rescatar al imbécil de tu amigo que se ha vuelto a meter en un lío —sonrió la muchacha ofreciéndole una mano a su compañero.

—Me parece que va a ser un poco más complicado que eso, creo que tengo roto el brazo —dijo Lee.

—Prometo que mi próximo mejor amigo va a ser una tortuga, no se rompen los brazos y no hacen cosas suicidas —murmuró la muchacha antes de agarrar a Lee y desaparecerse del bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario_ _ **"Lo bueno viene de a cuatro"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _. Este consistía en escribir cuatro viñetas (porque el foro cumple cuatro años) con una lista de cuatro cosas y yo elegí los cuatro elementos._

 _Agradecimientos a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por el beteo del fic._

* * *

 **Tales of war**

* * *

 **Fuego**

Tracey torció el gesto cuando la casera se hubo ido y tuvo el apartamento para ella sola. No era gran cosa: un pequeño salón, que comunicaba con la cocina, un dormitorio y un baño. Tampoco es que necesitase mucho más desde que se había ido de la casa de sus padres, se había vuelto menos exigente; sobre todo después de que su primera vivienda fuese en los disturbios de Londres. Había un largo camino desde una mansión a un pequeño apartamento compartido con tres personas desconocidas, el cual ella recorrió en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Había sido todo demasiado repentino, ni siquiera hubo una discusión con sus padres. Simplemente fue un comentario más fuera de lugar, sobre su vida, sus decisiones, su cobardía o sus amistades. Se podría decir que fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero eso sería un eufemismo, había sido como acelerar la cuenta atrás de una bomba, la cual terminó explotando. Había cogido un bolso y salido de su casa lo más rápido posible, sin avisar a nadie, ni dejar una nota, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Lo único que la había salvado del caos de su supuesta nueva vida habían sido sus amigos.

Tras la reveladora experiencia de los suburbios, su amigo Adrian Pucey se había ofrecido a compartir su apartamento con ella, o más bien la había obligado. No es que fuese un gran cambio en su relación, habían sido como hermanos desde pequeños, por eso el aceptar su propuesta no fue un problema para ella.

Tras un año y medio viviendo con su mejor amigo, echaba de menos su figura tirada en el primer sofá que se encontraba leyendo alguna novela muggle, con un lápiz en la boca con el que trataba de subrayar cada parte que le gustaba de ella (tras una hora lo dejaba debido a que había subrayado la mayor parte de las páginas). Con el paso del tiempo, echaría de menos la habilidad de Adrian con la cocina y su molesta manía de tener todo ordenado en todo momento y lugar. Pero a su deseo de seguir viviendo con su amigo se había interpuesto la figura de Michael Corner.

Gracias a Graham, hacía poco Tracey había aprendido la definición de la palabra karma. Era por eso que estaba bastante segura de que tenía que haber hecho algo lo bastante gordo durante su vida (aunque no lo recordase) para que su mejor amigo empezase a salir con Michael Corner, eso, o que la vida le odiaba. Cuando terminó la Batalla de Hogwarts, había esperado no volver a verle la cara nunca más a ese sujeto que se había atrevido a interponerse en su amistad con Morag MacDougal. Obviamente, cuando Adrian le había comentado que pretendía mudarse con su novio, tuvo que sonreír y decir que no le importaba nada, e incluso ofrecerle el piso donde estaban viviendo; a ella le daba igual mudarse de nuevo.

Adrian había aceptado con gran entusiasmo la propuesta, e incluso Michael fue a agradecerle la oferta. El muchacho, quien desde el principio se había acercado a ella con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, parecía estar acostumbrándose a las respuestas en monosílabos y a las frías miradas que le procuraba la muchacha cada vez que abría la boca. A Tracey le había hervido la sangre cuando había llegado allí, a su grupo, sentándose al lado de Morag, comenzando a hablarle, como si fuesen amigos.

Pero de vez en cuando tenía que pararse y respirar hondo. Todo eso era agua pasada. Corner hacía feliz a su mejor amigo, de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, y eso era suficiente para ella. Eso no quitaba que se aseguraría de tirarlo del edificio más alto de Londres si se enteraba de que le había hecho daño a su amigo y no le importaba que Adrian fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para solucionar sus asuntos.

El problema de dejar de pensar en el odio que le reservaba a Michael Corner era que tenía que pensar sobre ella y, desde que había salido de Hogwarts, ese era, con diferencia, su tema menos favorito. Estaba desheredada, no tenía trabajo, ni estudios, ni siquiera era especialmente hábil en ninguna disciplina. Además, sus amigos parecían demasiado interesados en sus vidas como para pasar tiempo pensando en la suya —Morag y Graham saliendo oficialmente como pareja, Millicent demasiado ocupada con su trabajo, Michael y Adrian viviendo juntos y Terence y Cassius, quienes se pasaban la vida juntos, intentando recomponer su vida después de haber visto morir a su mejor amigo—. Intentó pensar en positivo. Al menos tenía paz y tranquilidad.

Y como si el Universo la hubiese escuchado, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con su segunda persona menos favorita del mundo —el puesto de honor lo ocupaba Michael Corner—, Anthony Goldstein. No es que lo conociese, pero lo había visto en Hogwarts y era del grupo de Michael, así que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Tú —El muchacho parecía haberse tragado un limón, pero rápidamente se recompuso, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo, Goldstein, y aunque me encantan las conversaciones de monosílabos, tengo cosas que hacer —contestó Tracey, cerrando la puerta, pero un pie se interpuso en el camino de esta.

—Puedo ayudarte —se ofreció el muchacho poniendo el pie para evitar que la puerta se cerrase.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? ¿El recuerdo de nuestra amistad? —la muchacha soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—No precisamente, pero me gusta ayudar a mis vecinos y a lo mejor podemos intentar llevarnos bien —Tracey alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio?, ¿llevarnos bien?, ¿desde cuándo eres un buen samaritano? —cuestionó la muchacha—. Porque no me parecía que lo fueseis cuando tú y tu grupito de amigos decidisteis que los Slytherins éramos una compañía indeseable para alguien como Morag.

—Vaya, así que eres rencorosa. Es una faceta que no conocía de ti.

—No conoces ninguna faceta de mí, porque no somos amigos y no lo vamos a ser.

—Anclarse al pasado es una pérdida de tiempo. Creo que hemos cambiado bastante desde entonces —explicó Anthony, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta—. Si siguieses siendo la misma chica podrida de dinero, no creo que terminases viviendo en este apartamento, y creo que yo tampoco lo estaría si la Batalla de Hogwarts no hubiese ocurrido.

Tracey sabía por Adrian que, durante ese dos de mayo, el mejor amigo de Anthony y Michael, la parte sin la cual el todo se deshacía, Terry Boot, había muerto durante la batalla.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿vale? Así que vas a tener que mover el culo, esto tiene que estar acabado antes de por la noche, y a lo mejor te puedes quedar a cenar. Por cenar quiero decir pedir una pizza, mis habilidades culinarias están muy lejos de ser aceptables.

A lo mejor era hora de empezar a dar segundas oportunidades, como la que la vida le había ofrecido a ella.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** espero que os haya gustado el fic y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
